<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>abandoned shopping cart by CH3RR7J4M</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591389">abandoned shopping cart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CH3RR7J4M/pseuds/CH3RR7J4M'>CH3RR7J4M</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CH3RR7J4M/pseuds/CH3RR7J4M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>taking your groceries home has never been faster. (and fun)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt/Ted Nivision, Jschlatt/Ted Nivison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>abandoned shopping cart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"ted! i found the food coloring!" schlatt exclaimed happily to his boyfriend, ted, who was carefully looking through the shelves in the aisle they stood in.</p><p>ted turned to him and smiled in relief. "fuckin' finally. i was getting frustrated." schlatt picked up small bottles of yellow, blue and red food coloring and placed them inside of their shopping cart. "is that all?" he asked, and ted pulled out the neatly folded shopping list out of his pocket. "yeah that's all!".</p><p>schlatt pushed the cart and ted followed, til' they got to the self-checkout. each item beeped as the boys passed them through the scanner. the grocery store was suprisingly empty, despite it being 5 pm on a saturday-afternoon, so they didn't have to rush shopping as per usual.</p><p>they packed the groceries inside the brown paper bags, ted taking one bag, and schlatt taking the other. (ted taking the heavier, after having insisted to his lover.) they walked out of the store, and after a short distance, they were met by a shopping cart. "huh, that's odd." ted commented, schlatt agreeing. "it doesn't have any labels, and it's quite far from the store... we should take it!" schlatt declared, placing his bag in the cart.</p><p>"isn't this illegal?" ted asked, a bit concerned, despite having dropped the grocery bag he held in the cart like schlatt. "who cares?" schlatt said and climbed inside the cart.</p><p> </p><p>"honey, what. are you doing?" ted asked, laughing a little. "it's an abandoned shopping cart! we can take it!" he smiled mischieviously at ted who shook his head, laughing.</p><p>"come on, i'll pay you in kisses if you push me!" schlatt pouted. "can i be paid a kiss now?" ted asked. "ugh.. come here you big baby." schlatt said and pulled ted for a kiss by his collar. the taller eventually pulled away from the kiss, smiling sheepishly, cheeks red.</p><p>and so he started running and pushing the cart as fast as he could, until he assumed he was going fast enough to stand on the metal bar between the wheels on his side. "we're going so fast! wooo!!" schlatt yelled in excitement. ted pushed the cart with his leg in the same way you would with a skateboard.</p><p>the two glided through the neighborhood, the cold wind caressing their faces and hair, painting their noses and cheeks red. the setting sun illuminating the couple in golden light. elderly couples stared at them, but they didn't have a care in the world.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>soon enough they arrived to the block their house was located in. ted took this chance to slow down and start pushing the cart normally. "that was more fun than i expected it to be." ted confessed. "i know right?" schlatt agreed and hopped off the cart once they got to their front door, opening it. surprisingly, the cart was small enough to fit through the door.</p><p>"are we going to keep it?" asked ted. "the cart? of course! it's our cart now." schlatt smiled. they closed the front door and stepped inside, taking off their shoes and jackets. "can i get the rest of my kisses now?" ted suggested. "of course, you loser." schlatt said and cupped ted's cheeks, kissing him, ted's hands sliding around the brunette's waist with ease. schlatt pulled away, "we should do this more often."</p><p>"the cart thing or the kisses?" ted grinned mischeviously, in the way schlatt absolutely adored.</p><p>"i— yeah..." schlatt smiled softly, pulling ted into a kiss once again.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am here to spread the agenda of tedschlatt!!!!!! :^)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>